


At Least Twice

by AstraLowelle



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Yes, Luke was pretty certain he had. At least twice.
Comments: 2





	At Least Twice

So Jane was laying in his lap, her small body almost lost in the coat he'd wrapped her in, sucking her fingers and snuffling faintly in her sleep as he tried to row without waking her.

Did he say it was too late for her to be out here? Yes, Luke was pretty certain he had. At least twice.

Did he say he could patrol the sea around the island himself? Yes, Luke was pretty certain he had. At least twice.

Had he failed to put any conviction into any stricture? _That_ was none of anybody's business, _thank_ you very much.

And so Jane slumbered on, lulled by the gentle rocking of the boat, and Luke supposed he wasn't _overly_ sorry he'd let his sister join him.

Not that he needed the company, thank you. He was perfectly fine on his own.

But the waves didn't nestle up to him like Jane did.

So maybe it was all right.


End file.
